The Broken One's Son
by LouTheDog
Summary: Might be updated, might not. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is only a tester chapter. If I don't get many reviews or suggestions, it may or may not continue. I encourage you to review, if you like what you read. If I get a lot of reviews, then updates will probably come more frequently. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, but constructive criticism is always welcome. I have some plans for this story, but none on the pairing, or what the main "threat" will be. I could go cliche, with some Primordials rising, but I'm not entirely sure. Again, suggestions and constructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
~Lou**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy didn't know how this could be happening. He didn't know how his life had taken such a horrible turn. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about what had happened that fateful night, four years after the Giant War.

~Flashback~

 _Everything was perfect, He and Annabeth had gotten married, and Annabeth was about to have their first child. It was a warm summer night, with a cool breeze coming through and campers just walking around talking. That's when it started. The screaming, it was all that could be heard when Annabeth went into labor. It was unnatural, how much it hurt to give birth, how much blood there was. Even Artemis, goddess of childbirth, was there to help, sending silvery pulses of light to make the pain lessen, and make the birth easier, but nothing seemed to work. They were in the big house, in one of it's many rooms, where they had moved into once they had gotten married. Percy was on the porch, not being allowed in to give her space, and although he may be thickheaded at times, he knew that the amount of screaming heard could be nothing but bad._

 _He rushed in, not caring any longer about giving her space, and what he saw almost broke his heart there and then._

 _Annabeth was lying on a bed, blood soaking through the sheets all around her, with Artemis crying in the corner. She was only there to help with the birth because they were the saviors of Olympus twice, and she was furious with herself that she could do nothing to help. She had called to Apollo, who had just said that the wound was incurable, that her time had come. Percy ran over to Annabeth's side, her light fading fast, trying to comfort her, tell her that it would all be okay, tried feeding her ambrosia and nectar, but they both, deep down, knew she wouldn't be living through this. There was too much blood, and it was a miracle she had held on as long as she had._

 _What he didn't notice, was that Annabeth was holding something small in her arms, staring at it lovingly, and when he noticed, he could only sob at what he was losing. It was a child, a baby boy, with raven black hair, but what was especially noticeable was his sea green eyes, which had streaks of gray in them. Finally, after what seemed like a millenia, Annabeth's eyes started to dull, and she only spoke one thing._

 _"Save him, Percy, and protect him with your life. I will love you forever and always."_

 _Then she closed her eyes, and her breath stopped forever._

~End of Flashback~

Even now, fifteen years later, Percy still couldn't help tears from coming to his eyes when he thought of that night. When he was around others, he would put on a cold, emotionless mask, that would only be pushed away by his son. While he no longer had the usually mischievous mirth in his eyes, whenever he would look at his son, it would be clear he had a burning loyalty to keep him safe, and to protect him in every way he could.

When Annabeth died, he could do nothing for the baby, except shower him with love every time he was near. He just went into a fury, that nothing seemed to quell. He was furious, why would this happen? Was it Aphrodite, she did say she would put some interesting twist and turns in his love life, but this was going too far. Maybe it was Hera, still angry at Annabeth, not wanting her to be happy with a family, she killed her through giving birth. Whoever it was, he vowed that he would make them wish for torture in Tartarus over what he would do to them.

He even went so far as to go to Olympus, blinded by pain and fury, and threaten Hera and Aphrodite, who both seemed shocked at what he was saying. True, they had both done things to make their lives interesting, but _killing_ Annabeth was definitely crossing the line.

All of it was to no avail though, as they both swore on the Styx that they didn't kill her, so he didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for his son, he probably would have killed himself to be with her again.

Outside of Percy, in the first year since her death, everyone else was in emotional turmoil, none more so than the other five on the Argo II and Chiron. When Thalia found out from Artemis, she almost electrified some of her sisters, she was so angry and depressed. Jason, Piper, and Leo all started sobbing when they heard what had happened from Percy, while Frank and Hazel actually had to go lay down from shock. Chiron was the first other to know, seeing as he lived in the Big House, and came in to check on her once her twice during the pregnancy. When he saw Annabeth lying there, dead, he couldn't help but start crying, while his horse half was bucking and stomping on the ground.

Aside from this tragedy, everything had been peaceful in the godly world, which was never a good sign. Most of the monster attacks had been slow, if not nonexistent, and plenty of new demigods were coming into camp. All the five knew that something big was coming, but since there were no prophecies or any word from the gods, they could only wait to find out what it was.

 **A/N: I have a couple questions for you, the reader/reviewer.  
What should the child's name be, I'm thinking something like Blake or Jack, but if you have your own idea of a name, let me know.**

 **What should the pairing be? It won't be Percabeth, as I've tried writing one in the past, and I scrapped the whole thing because I can't write Annabeth. I won't be doing gay pairings, mostly because I don't feel I could get it right, not because of it being gay or not.**

 **Important:  
** _ **This is only a**_ _ **Test**_ _**chapter, to see what you think. I promise that if I get positive reviews, that chapters will be much, much longer. Please don't just leave one or two sentence reviews if you have criticism or suggestions.**_

 **Thanks again for reading,**

 **~Lou**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed on my last chapter. Not as much as I was hoping for, but still better than nothing. So, somewhat against my better judgement, I've decided to write a new chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

~15 Years Ago~

Artemis was distraught. She had never lost a patient she had tried to help, especially not such a strong demigod. This happening was like a direct blow to her pride. She tried to console herself, at least the baby lived. But it was no use, she had to go to hunt to blow off some steam.

When she arrived at the hunter's camp, it was very early in the morning. The only one up was Thalia, on guard. Artemis knew she would probably electrify everything in a 20 ft radius if she found out her best friend had died. That boy, Perseus though.. he hadn't taken it well at all. Although I do not like boys at all, I can say that at least Perseus would be a good father. He made sure his child was safe and taken care of, before he ran off towards the lake, which was already churning so much it's a miracle the camp hadn't been flooded yet.

Although she really didn't want to, she knew she had to tell Thalia what had happened. Taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves, she walked towards her position in the trees.

"Hello, Thalia." Artemis said, without looking up at her.

"Hello milady, is there something I can do for you?" Thalia asked, looking slightly confused at Artemis' tone.

"Yes, Thalia.. If you could please come down here and sit by the fire, I have some… unfortunate news to share…" She trailed off there, not wanting to be blunt with it.

As Thalia got down from the tree and sat by the fire, with the grace only a hunter could have, she was starting to worry. Artemis never took someone off guard duty without someone to replace them. This either meant that she had personal business, or that something was wrong with the hunt.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be the former.

"Thalia, don't blow up on me, at least not right here. I will take you somewhere deserted to do so, if you wish to." Artemis said, knowing Thalia would be severely angry and wanting to take out her anger on something.

"Ok milady, but what is this about?" Thalia asked warily, this was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"This is personal for you Thalia... You know tonight your friend Annabeth went into labor?" Artemis asked, dreading these next few minutes. She loved her girls like daughters, and hated to give them bad news.

"She did?" Thalia asked excitedly, "How did it go? Was is a boy or a girl? What's the name?" Thalia shot off questions faster than Artemis could answer.

"It was a boy, they named him Blake, as for how it went…" she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Thalia sensed her mood darken, and she suddenly became very worried. "What happened milady? What's wrong?"

Artemis shook herself mentally, _stop being worried. You're the prideful Goddess of the Hunt, Thalia is merely a lieutenant. You are strong and can handle yourself, there is no reason to keep beating around the bush._ She thought, and it helped her get over her worries and just tell her.

Although it didn't stop her voice from coming out a whisper when she said "Annabeth is dead."

Thalia was very confused. What did Artemis just say? Annabeth is _dead?_ No, that can't be it. Annabeth was strong, there was no way that childbirth would kill her. This all has to be a prank.. Yeah, Percy is known for playing pranks.. How he convinced Artemis to help him, she had no idea, but… it _has_ to be a prank.

But the deathly silence that followed said something different.

"What did you say?" Thalia asked quietly, hoping she had misheard.

"Annabeth is dead, Thalia. It's okay, let it out. No one would judge you for mourning over the loss of a friend." Artemis said, worried that Thalia would just bottle up her emotions and eventually explode.

Thalia didn't know what to do or say, Annabeth was her oldest friend, aside from Luke, who had given himself to destroy the Titan Lord Kronos, all those years ago. She couldn't have died, all she did was give birth! Then Thalia thought of something..

"Milady, how do you know that she is dead?" Thalia's voice cracked on the last word, unable to hold in the grief that she was feeling.

Artemis seemed to pale just a little bit, but answered anyways "I was there, helping to give birth, as a repayment for saving me and Olympus several times. I tried to save her Thalia, but once her life string has been cut, not even Godly intervention can change her fate."

Thalia seemed to visibly calm down, as she saw that Artemis was right, not even the Gods could go against the Fates. That doesn't mean she has to like it, though. "Milady, take me somewhere deserted please. Preferably not a forest, I'd hate to burn it down." she told Artemis, knowing that blowing off some steam would be good.

The next thing she knew, she was in a desert, and when she looked around she realized it wasn't just a desert. It was Gila Claw, Arizona, the same place Bianca had died by Talos. She went over to the buildings, and unbottled all her emotions.

When she looked around again, she found that the buildings around her, concrete and all, had been blasted to smithereens. The wooden buildings were on fire, slowly burning away. She watched it happen with fascination, when she felt someone behind her.

She turned, but relaxed when she saw Artemis. "Take me home milady, I'm okay now. Well, as okay as I can be."

 **There it is, we have a name. I don't know if it's perfect, and if I get a suggestion for a name I like, it'll be changed in here. This probably wasn't the best chapter, but it's showing how Thalia reacted to the news of Annabeth's death. Again, please review! Constructive Criticism is very helpful and very much appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~Lou**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: 150+ Views and only 3 reviews? Step it up you guys! I've decided that I'm going to try to keep uploads as daily as possible, sometimes it might be 2-3 days before an update though. As always, reviews and criticism is welcome. Also, I had an idea… It probably won't be carried out for several chapters, but it would be pretty dark..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

~Present Day~

Percy was lying in his bunk in the Poseidon cabin, staring at one of the last pictures of Annabeth he had.

He missed her every day. Her golden curls, startling grey eyes, and intelligence that made him feel as smart as a rock.

Once again, he contemplated ending his life to be with her. But he knew the gods would never allow it, they've been watching him constantly, and would show up time to time to check on him. Of course, he would never tell them how he really felt, just the standard "Fine." or "Okay.". Then, there was another reason, his son. Blake really was something special, he inherited his father's water powers and skill with a sword, as well as his mother's intelligence. Of course, he has those eyes, the eyes that bring him back to the night she died.

Percy loved him, he loved him so much that when the other campers saw him, they could have sworn he was looking at Annabeth. When Blake had turned 7, his father gave him a gift of a pen, of course it wasn't any old pen, it was an exact replica of his father's sword, Anaklusmos. As soon as he started training in the arena, everyone knew he would be just as good as his father some day, if not better.

Percy, of course, trained him, in both swordplay and power development. A couple years after the Giant War, he tried finding the extent of where his power would go, and realized that there was no end. Potentially, he could summon an entire ocean from his body, and flood the entire continent of North America. No wonder the gods wanted him dead when he was 12.

Now though, he would have gladly traded his life for something trivial, but knew that he had to be around for his son in this twisted, horrible, monster-filled world.

Lost deep in thought, he didn't notice Blake start to wake up in the bunk across from him. They had moved back into the Poseidon cabin after Annabeth died, because the memories were too much. Blake yawning brought him back to reality.

"Good morning dad" Blake said, not even checking if he was awake, he knew that Percy was always up before dawn.

"Good morning, what's on your schedule for today?" Percy asked, trying to avoid the topic of Annabeth that was definitely following.

"Oh you know, same old same old… What was mom like?" He eventually asked, confirming Percy's suspicions of the change of topic.

He sighed. "She was the best person the world has ever seen. Intelligent, Brave, Beautiful, the list goes on and on" came the eventual reply, which Blake had become to know as "The Usual".

"Come on dad, you say that every time I ask, what else?" he complained, because, after all it's hard knowing that you being born is what killed your mother.

Yes, Percy explained his mother and his birth to him when he was 13. He knew that keeping the information could only get him hurt, and he had promised to protect him and keep him pain-free for as long as he could.

Percy gave in, as he could feel tears welling at the corners of his eyes, talking about Annabeth did this to him. "She had blonde hair, princess curls, and the most striking and analytical grey eyes you've ever seen. She always looked great, even when she wasn't trying to, and she never took any nonsense from anyone." Blake was astonished that such a little push was all it took to get him to open up like that..

 **Line Break**

A few days later, it was Friday, the weekly day for Capture the Flag. Everyone was excited, except for a few, and of course his father, who had stopped feeling most emotions altogether. When they were divvying up the teams in the amphitheater, there was suddenly a flash of silver, and the hunters of Artemis were where the light receded. Chiron walked over to them, talked to Artemis for a few moments, visibly paled, and told the campers that the Hunters would be joining, to get into position, but not to start until he came back.

Naturally curious, Blake followed them as stealthily as he could, but soon found it to be pointless as Artemis could probably sense when he was nearby. He was right, of course, but having Blake tell Percy what was going on would be better than if the entire Olympian council did it.

Blake could hear the voices of Artemis and Chiron as they slowly walked towards the Big House. He was walking behind, hearing nothing but trivial words of, yes the hunt is good, the campers are also good, so on and so forth. But when they reached the Big House, things got more serious.

"So Artemis, what big trouble has come that foretells our doom this time" He asked, clearly tired of all the wars and battles that have happened in his immortal lifetime.

"Chiron, I would not have come to talk to you from the council if it was not threatening the entire planet. I know how much you've been through, and I'm sorry to say it once again, but this threat will be the most dangerous one yet." She answered, deadly serious, which startled Chiron, because they've been through some dangerous things throughout the god's lifetime.

His horse half skittering nervously, he told her to continue. "Well, Apollo's chariot is nowhere to be found." She said, making Chiron let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I thought you were going to say more primordials were rising.. The chariot is not much of a big deal, yes there will be perpetual night until…." he trailed off, realizing that the trailer is just the beginning of the problem.

"Yes, I see you've figured it out, that there is a new enemy on the rise, and yes, it is more primordials. We have reason to believe that Nyx stole the sun chariot… as she sent us a note telling us so" she said the last part sourly, hating the fact that she could not just kill the stupid primordials once and for all. "Yes, the sun chariot is only the beginning, as without the sun, the monsters will be stronger in the darkness. As for how many primordials, at the moment we only know of Nyx and Erebus, but Tartarus assisted Gaea, and will probably assist them as well." Artemis finished her speech and sat down on a couch, not liking their odds in this war.

Chiron stood there, thinking. He knew the gods had a chance, but it was slim and revolved entirely around one person, who probably wouldn't help them. Percy Jackson was the key to this war. The strongest demigod in history, the two-time savior of Olympus, and many more titles. No, he probably wouldn't help, but his son would, and he was the spitting image of his father.

Blake took in all of this information without so much as a peep, and suddenly didn't find capture the flag that exciting anymore. He ran off to go tell his father of the news, which probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, but what he did nonetheless.

As he ran into his cabin, he found his dad lying on his bunk, staring at the picture of mom. Of course, this was where he always was, in between his meals and training. Yes, a couple years after her death, he decided that he would keep training, and get stronger and stronger until he basically held the strength of a minor god. He had vowed to protect his son, and that was one thing he was never going to break.

Back to reality, Blake ran over to his father, pulled the chair by the fountain closer to the bed, and while Percy sat up, he started telling him all he knew. Too late did he realize that his father had a glint in his eyes, one that he hadn't had before. One of evil. He tried running or pulling out his sword, but found that he was pinned against the wall, unable to move, and the next thing he knew he was unconscious.

 **Line Break**

Percy couldn't find him anywhere. He had no idea where Blake could have gone. He wasn't at the bottom of the Sound, the rock climbing wall, the dining pavilion, amphitheater, cabin, nowhere to be found. Little did he know, that while he had only glanced into the cabin, there was obvious signs of conflict and struggle.

He went to turn in, sure that Blake would show up by morning, as always. When he got to his cabin and turned on the light, he noticed several things. The sheets on his bed was messed up, something that he never left without fixing. The chair that was formerly by the fountain was in splinters on the floor, and the glass on the picture of Annabeth was broken, as if it had fallen. He felt his blood start to boil at the sight of the picture, until he realized exactly what everything meant. His son would never do this, so that only left one thing.

His son was kidnapped, without any trace.

 **Hehe, finally, a cliffhanger. I've been wanting to finish a chapter with a cliffhanger since before I started writing. Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and as always, Review! Please! I like reviews, they help keep me motivated (or they have, so far).**

 **What do you think is happening to Blake? Who do you think took him? (It wasn't just a random agent of the Primordials, I can tell you that much).**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~Lou**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heya, back for my fourth consecutive daily upload. Don't know how much longer I can keep this up :P. 400+ views and 4 reviews, doesn't anyone have something to say? I don't have anything else, without further ado, the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy was _pissed_. As in, not even gods want to get close to him, he's putting off that much raw power. The only one who could go near him without Percy unconsciously pushing people away, was Chiron. He knew what happened, everyone did when they heard the feral, almost animal-like, scream of rage come from Cabin Three. Chiron had tears in his eyes while Percy just had the distant, cold, expression of a trained assassin. Chiron slowly went up to Percy, not sure how he'd react to his presence.

To his surprise, Percy quickly let him through his power vacuum, and hugged him. Only a little shocked, the old centaur hugged him right back without a second thought.

"Chiron" Percy said quietly, already wishing he hadn't said anything, but knew he had to go on now.

"Yes, Percy, I know" Chiron said simply, only barely managing to hold back his tears.

Now it was Percy's turn to be suprised, "How do you know what I was going to say" he said while slowly letting go of the hug and looked at Chiron strangely.

"Because I know you, my boy. I know just what goes through your head, and while I think this is a trap, I will not try to stop you, nor will many of the Olympians, though I doubt they can if they wanted to.." he silently trailed off, thinking about who could have infiltrated the camp and kidnapped a camper without anyone even realizing it.

"Thank you Chiron. I know this is a trap, there's no way around it, but I can _not_ lose him. If I lost him, there would be no point to keep on living. He is the only thing keeping me here, and while he's gone my thoughts are just going to get more and more frequent." he told him quietly, not wanting the others around him to hear his words.

Sure, he liked his friends, but the one he loved, the one he had a son with, was down in Elysium in the Underworld. That was where he had to be, where he wanted to be. Annabeth was waiting for him, and she probably wouldn't wait forever, but long enough for him to live out his life with his son.

"I must go now Chiron, before I lose all hope of finding him at all." he said quietly, before turning and sprinting back towards his cabin.

 **Line Break**

Down deep in the earth, there were three figures talking in low voices.

"So did you grab him?" one of the figures was asking, somewhat impatiently. All three were wearing cloaks to hide their eyes and hair.

"Of course I did, do you think it was hard?" another responded, voice dripping with venom and sarcasm. So they're somewhat competing for power, I thought. I had only just woken up, chained to a wall, with the dimly lit cavern around him seemingly stretching out for miles.

"No, but it shouldn't have taken you as long as it did." the first replied, voice clearly displaying that she was the one in charge, no matter how much these two disliked it.

"I was taking precautions so it was not an immediate reaction." The second replied angrily, while the third was just watching the two like a particularly interesting ping pong match.

The girl scoffed, "oh please, you didn't have to sit in the cabin for 3 hours." she told him, while he stiffened.

"I wanted to see how the legendary savior of Olympus was living nowadays." he responded quietly, now looking like a trained dog compared to moments ago where he seemed to be challenging her superiority.

Meanwhile, the third was watching me. I made no sign that I was awake, careful to make sure my breathing was slowed down and my arms and legs were limp. That didn't seem to work though as the girl saw where the third was looking and decided to come check on me.

"Well good morning, sleepy-head." she told me so disdainfully that I could practically reach out and touch her words in the air.

I refused to respond, trying to get some sort of rise or information out of her. I just looked away, and she got mad.

Look at me while I'm speaking to you, _boy_. There, one piece of information that I knew could mean one of two things, as I'd only heard about someone referring to a boy with that tone two times, the Hunters of Artemis, or the Amazons.

Slowly, memories started to flow back in my head, of what I learned, of how I had been kidnapped, everything from my life.

I hadn't even realized that I'd had forgotten it.

Not being able to say nothing any longer, I spat, "Who are you? What do you want with me? I won't help you."

She laughed lightly, like she expected me to say that. "Who am I? You'll probably find out soon enough, as for why you're here, well you're going to be the one to push your sword through your father's heart." her tone slowly turning colder and colder the more she spoke.

I looked at her, stricken that she would think I would do anything close to that. "I will not help you, most certainly not kill my father." I told her, really starting to get angry.

"Please hon, you'll do anything I say." She told me, and compelled part of me to agree with her, to do whatever she wants, But I had been around the Aphrodite cabin all my life, and there was no way her charmspeak was going to work on me.

"I will not kill my father, witch. You've got the wrong guy." I told her, waiting to see her reaction.

She seemed dazed and very confused that I could have resisted her charmspeak. "No one has ever been able to resist me. I am the most powerful daughter of Aphrodite alive." she said in a shrill tone, clearly unhappy with how things were going with their little prisoner, namely, me.

I have met Piper several times, and the force of her charmspeak was like a truck, this little toothpick's voice coming anywhere near as strong. "Oh please, spare me. Everyone knows that Piper is the strongest daughter of Aphrodite, well, ever." I said, voicing my anger that I'm being kept here against my will.

Then she punched me in the stomach. Again and again. Not letting up until I was coughing up blood. "You ever say there is someone stronger than me again, this will become much worse." she warned silently, turning around and walking away before I could even register what she was saying.

Meanwhile, the second person had just come up, with the third behind him; looking at me sympathetically. "Hello, second generation of sea scum." the second one said to me, clearly unhappy with who my parents were.

"You shouldn't even be alive" he told me, before mumbling to himself "no, no… I should have married her, it should have been me having the child."

This confused me, "what?" I asked him, temporarily forgetting I was chained to a wall and still coughing up some blood.

He looked up at me sharply, angry that I had heard him. It looked like he was about to punch me again, before he seemingly thought better of it. He then slowly pulled of his hood, revealing to me my assailant and kidnapper.

My eyes were so fast in trying to see what he looked like, I had to look over him a second time. What I saw brought fear to my heart, as I'd heard many stories describing the boy in front of me. The sandy, salt and pepper hair, the blue eyes, they brought one name to my mind, a name from the stories of the second Titan War.

Barely audibly, I whispered the name I had only heard about, but never a face to associate it with.  
"Luke Castellan..."

 **And there it is, another chapter. 4 days now, let's go for a week, shall we? Yes, I brought back Luke, and no in this he doesn't repent for his actions. That's all I've got to say, please review and follow/favorite (If you want to, but the review isn't optional, I want to know what you all think!)**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~Lou**


	5. Chapter 4

Day number 5 is coming in strong. We've broken 550 views (still only 5 reviews… tsk. tsk. This is not how to keep a barely motivated author updating…) I'm only teasing, but my interest is waning… Ah well, enjoy chapter 5. Or don't. Not really my place to tell you what to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

Percy had been out in the who-knows-where of America for two months, searching for any trace of his son. He was still overjoyed that he had a son, he had been since Annabeth had told him she was pregnant. He just carefully layered up his happiness in depression and anger. He was losing hope every day, he could practically feel his heart and soul just giving up. His mind remained steady in its task though, it refused to stop until he had found Blake and ensured his safety.

Currently resting in some tree in a forest, after fighting off a group of monsters just determined to follow him until they were all slaughtered. He darkly chuckled to himself, it felt just like yesterday he had been chased by the Minotaur to camp, now he was slowly starting to lose his sanity and wishing that the Minotaur was the most of his worries.

He currently hadn't aged, thanks to a gift from the gods he wasn't permitted to speak about. About two or three years after the giant war, he was granted with partial immortality to prevent sickness and old age. He hid it well though, always trying to look older than he was. Annabeth had it too, but that didn't prevent her from dying by giving birth…

He was snapped back to attention when he heard a branch break under something heavy. Quickly sitting up from his laying position on the branch, and jumped up a few branches to hide in the foliage. Just in time too, as he saw two cloaked figures silently walking beneath the tree he was currently hidden in. Feeling their aura, he quickly decided to follow them, as they were not mere mortals. They were speaking in hushed voices about something, something he wished he could hear. At that point, he decided to try something that he hadn't attempted before, but was instinctually sure that it would work.

He vapor travelled off his branch into a bush directly next to the figures, who had stopped to set up some sort of temporary camp. When he solidified in the bush, he felt a huge wave of nausea that he barely was able to keep at bay, as he would definitely be noticed if the bush suddenly started shaking excessively.

When it had passed, he heard what they were saying, and he didn't like it at all.

"It's been two months, what is so strong in this kid to keep resisting her?" one of them said, saying the last word like it was something he'd rather not be caught talking about.

"He's the son of Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus twice." the other responded nonchalantly.

At that moment, Percy wanted to jump out of his bush, tie both of these people down, and torture them until they told him where his son was, then kill them and leave their carcasses for the wild animals, but he held himself back to learn more information while they were still calm.

"Psh, that Percy Jackson is just a weakling, he probably never did anything for Olympus and jumped in at the last second to claim all the glory for himself" the first responded, unconvinced that 'Percy Jackson' was a name to care about.

"No, I was there. I saw exactly what he was capable, and that was nineteen years ago. If he's still alive, he's probably the strongest demigod in existence." the other responded, trying to convince his comrade that Jackson was strong, and not to be messed with, at least not without lots of backup.

Meanwhile Percy just sat there, trying to get more information that pertained less to him and more to Blake. Just when he was thinking about jumping out and torturing the information out of them, the second one removed his hood. He recognized him, the leader of the demigod armies of Kronos' forces in the second Titan War, Alabaster Torrington.

"I bet that Jackson kid is a weakling, just like his son. I could take him anywhere, anytime." the first one said, obviously being a child of Ares with an ego almost as big as his father.

This was when Percy decided to walk out of his hiding place and have a little fun.

Alabaster's eyes widened when he saw Percy walk out of the bush, and his comrade was so startled he fell backwards. "Alabaster, long time no see." he said nonchalantly. Alabaster quickly regained his composure and glared at the son of Poseidon, angry he couldn't sense him nearby.

"It certainly has been Percy, what do you want?" he cut right to the chase, not wanting to be here any longer than he had to.

"Well, firstly I came out of the bush to whoop this little upstart, who thinks he can insult my son and live. Second, I want to know where he is." he finished his statement with the coldest tone that Alabaster had ever heard, and he had been around an angry Kronos.

He knew his comrade was doomed, he had made a fatal mistake in insulting Percy's family. He also knew that as long as he was around, he would be putting himself in more and more danger, not wanting to die by the hands of this sea scum instead of the other one.

Quick as a flash, Percy had Riptide uncapped and ready for action, swiping the son of Ares' legs out from beneath him. He was just getting started though, "Get up, die like a man, swine." he told him, barely giving him enough time to breath before whacking him with the flat of his blade again.

Alabaster knew he held no chance in fending off the angry son of Poseidon, so all he could do was stand by and watch as his comrade was thoroughly beaten to a pulp. He knew better than to try and flee, not even teleporting away with the mist would work, he didn't know why, but decided it best not to fight his instincts.

When the son of Ares was bleeding out and dieing, Percy turned towards Alabaster, only to pause. Something was different, there was more of an air of power around. Too late, he realized what it was, something that he had been successfully trying to avoid for the past two months. The Hunters had finally caught up to him, and he was certain that a specific silver-eyed goddess wanted to have a word or two with him. He tried vapor travelling away, but was blocked in by an energy dome, most likely of Artemis' doing.

Alabaster, not strong enough to notice the shift in power around them, was especially confused when twenty or so silver flashes circled the two men, effectively trapping them in.

Percy then heard someone say two words that sent an involuntary shudder down his spine, "PERSEUS. JACKSON."

Line Break

Blake knew what was coming. It was the same thing that came every day. The witch that was trying to turn him against his father.

But it was not going to happen. He vowed to himself to hold strong, to not be swayed. To make his father proud of his actions and accomplishments, not just him being himself. Of course Percy had always been supportive and loving, but he was always sad. Depressed, not really letting himself feel. Blake desperately wanted to help his father over the loss of his mother, for he knew it was literally killing him. He wanted to snap him out of his spell that his own mind had put on him, by making him feel proud of his son.

He wouldn't let this witch take away the chance he had to help his dad heal. Not in a million years. He would let her and Luke torture him, do whatever they wished, but they wouldn't break him. Besides, he knew the words they were telling him, trying to get him to betray his friends and family, he knew that Percy was searching for him, he could just feel it, not in his mind but his bones.

"Well well, maybe today will be the day" and there she was, this annoying little pain in his side that wouldn't go away until he was dead or broken.

"Go away, I won't help you and you know this." he hoarsely growled back at her, barely having a voice over the last two months of just hanging to a wall, barely being fed or given water.

"Oh sweetie, you will join us and kill that wretched son of Poseidon." she cackled, although it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

He didn't even bother replying, as it would get him nowhere. Instead he just tried to ignore her and focus on a way he could get out of here. It was the only thing keeping his mind intact, the thoughts of escape and healing his dad. After all, he was a legacy of the sea, and the sea does not like to be restrained.

He was forced to focus once again when another person walked in, the one he recognized as the third person he saw when he woke up for the first time in this horrible cavern. What was his name? Alan… Alaster…. Alabaster.. Yes, that was it. Alabaster.

"We must go, now." he said it urgently, like there was someone following him, and when he glanced over at Blake he thought he saw some fear in his eyes. But he couldn't be sure because he turned away just as quickly.

"And we should probably leave the kid" he said it quickly and quietly, not wanting to sound like he was giving orders to his superior.

"WHAT?!" the woman screeched, "THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE LEAVING HIM. HE MUST BE THE ONE TO KILL JACKSON!" she continued somewhat calmer, though with grit teeth, "He wouldn't dare to fight against his son."

"Yes ma'am, but there's a little hiccup in the plan…" he trailed off, not knowing how he was going to tell her about running into Percy and Artemis. "It happened about an hour ago… James and I ran into Percy Jackson on our way back from our mission…"

The woman was visibly shaking in fury at them being found out. "Quickly, tell me everything, the Masters won't be pleased with this.

Alabaster took a deep breath, preparing to tell a long story shortly, as they were running out of time… He then proceeded to quickly tell her about James words and Percy killing him, and was just getting to the point of Artemis teleporting in when the cavern suddenly shook violently.

I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger, but I thought it was a fun place to end this chapter. There will be some action next chapter, but I haven't tried writing it yet, so any tips would be greatly appreciated :). As always, please review.

Thanks for reading,

~Lou


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 6.. I was originally planning on taking a break for the weekend, but after seeing a couple of reviews come in I decided to write this for ya. Reviews (good or criticism) = Chapters. So if you like what you're reading, or hate it and want me to change the writing style entirely, tell me in a review and I'll post more frequently. It's that simple!**

 **Also, I'm writing this chapter at an entirely different time than I normally do, and I'm feeling much more sarcastic. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO (I'm sure you know this by now but for the sake of paranoia I'm going to keep writing it)**

It had been two months since the rest of the seven had lost contact with Percy entirely. They had heard about what had happened with his son, and wanted to help find him, but the gods personally came and told them to let him be. They also happened to have children, but they were only babies and the sitters could more than manage to take care of them. No, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones who had a child so soon after the war, and after seeing what had happened to Annabeth, they mutually decided that waiting might not be such a bad thing.

Jason didn't really know how to feel about Percy and Blake being gone, he did feel Percy was like a brother to him, and knew he was capable of taking care of himself, but he couldn't help but be worried for him. He was only one demigod after all, and being alone for two months knowing that your child is kidnapped and probably being treated horribly could not be healthy for anyone.

Jason shivered involuntarily, he knew that if either of his two kids were kidnapped he would be devastated. No, those two were safe on Olympus, with several nymphs spoiling them rotten. They were only babies though, so their egos wouldn't inflate big enough to rival Zeus' own.

When Piper saw him shiver, she came over, hugged him, and laid her head on his chest. This calmed him, and made him think more logically. He shoved the thoughts of his children and Percy out of his head, and focused on his beautiful wife before him. She hadn't changed much over the years, after all, becoming immortal does have it's perks. Her kaleidoscopic eyes and warm chocolaty brown hair were still perfect, but what marred her wonderful face was her slight frown.

"What's wrong Pipes?" he asked, even though he had his suspicions. He was just thinking the same thing, after all.

She sighed; "Nothing much, just Percy and Blake." came her short reply, confirming his suspicions. He nodded his head slowly, they all were worried, there was no reason for them not to. They hadn't had a single letter or Iris message for two months, and the gods came and told them not to try to find him. That seems like a good enough pretense to be worrying.

"There's nothing we can do, and he is more than capable of taking care of himself." Jason tried to reason with her and, subconsciously, himself.

"I know, but I wish there was _something_ to be doing, I feel bad for not even trying to find Blake." she argued back, not willing to give in yet. The feeling she'd been having wouldn't go away and she had to voice her thoughts or she just might explode.

"I feel the same way, but the gods told us not to try and do anything. We can't just go against their orders.." even him, the guy who was always hell-bent on following the rules, was struggling with these orders.

Piper finally relented, realizing the inner turmoil she was causing in her husband. Instead of saying anything, she opted on reaching up and brushing away his blond hair that was starting to grow longer in between every haircut. He visually calmed at her touch, and sat down on the couch in their home in New Rome, with her laying with her head across his lap as they thought, in silence, about their friend.

 **Line Break**

After Artemis' initial outburst, she was much calmer. She still had a deadly glare, but was not screaming when she spoke, which was either a very good, or very bad, sign.

"Perseus Jackson, where have you been for the last two months?" she demanded, not even noticing the other demigod standing behind him.

He quickly bowed and spoke; "Lady Artemis, now is not really the time for long explanations. I have someone I need to get some information out of." he said, standing to the side a bit to let her see the clearly fear-filled demigod behind him.

"Nonsense, we can beat it out of him later. Right now you will tell me where you have been." she told him, magically setting up her tent and the tents of the hunters around them in the energy dome. She conjured up a chair for him to sit in, which he hesitated to do before telling her something that the Percy Jackson she once knew never would have said.

"This cannot wait. I must find out now before he escapes. Even if he's barely holding on to his life, I will not be refused the information of where my son is being kept." just these two sentences alone, mixed with his cold, uncaring tone, made Artemis shudder, much to her frustration.

He walked away, uncapping Riptide before dragging the other demigod, whom she suddenly recognized as Alabaster Torrington, behind a tree. All they heard was a quiet voice, followed by loud screams of pain. The Hunters immediately jumped up, but Artemis waved them away, curious to see how long it would take this shell of a man to torture information out of someone.

It was sadistic, but she couldn't help it, she loved seeing, or in this case; hearing, horrible men in pain. It took all of two minutes, while the screams seemed like they lasted for hours, when he came back around the tree dragging a bloody and nightmare inducing Alabaster behind him. He just left his body in the middle of the campsite and went back to Artemis' tent to finish their talk.

Artemis was stunned, had the death of his love and the kidnap of his son really done this much damage to the happy, loyal, carefree son of Poseidon? She reluctantly walked back in her tent where she found Percy sitting in the chair she had conjured for him, cleaning dirt from under his nails, seemingly waiting for her arrival.

Once she had made herself comfortable, he started his story. "When I left camp two months ago, I was afraid I was going to kill innocent people, so; contrary to Chiron's beliefs, I went to my mother's apartment." he stopped here, taking a deep breath, scared he wasn't going to be able to get the next part out. "There, I found her and Paul dead, their bodies on the ground with their heads tied to the ceiling fan." he spoke in barely a whisper, only Artemis' godly hearing had given her the ability to hear him, and she was furious with whoever had done it.

 _That_ was why he was so empty and depressed. First his wife dies, then his son gets kidnapped, and finally he finds his parents brutally murdered and heads separated from their bodies. That sight alone was sickening, combined with the first two things, it was a miracle he was even still alive.

"What did you do next?" she quietly persisted him on, he seemed to be lost in his memories.

"Then I went on a killing spree. I think I destroyed somewhere around ten to twenty thousand monsters in a week or two?" his words were more of a question, but there was truth behind them. Artemis was shocked, so he was the reason the hunters were bored out of their minds a month and a half ago.

"After that, I went on searching for Blake." his voice cracked on the last word, his last tie to the world was in danger, and it was more than likely because of who his father was. "When I was resting in a tree earlier, I heard a twig and found these two wandering through the forest. I decided to follow them, killed one, and here we are." he finished sadly, still somewhere deep in his memories.

"Why were you avoiding us? Don't even try to deny it, I've felt your presence several times in the past couple months." Artemis' voice became hard when she said this, even being a boy, she would have allowed Perseus to stay with them for a few days to rest and heal from the numerous monster attacks, which were only given away by the uncountable amount of crisscrossing scars just on his arms alone.

He tensed, "I did not want to talk, or be felt pity for, and even by your hunter's standards, I'm sure that even from them, I would have gotten exactly what I was trying to avoid." Artemis couldn't disagree, his story was much worse than even her most beaten and abused hunter's.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again; "I have the information I need, and if you'll excuse me Lady Artemis, I must go to my son." he was about to turn around and leave at this, when they heard a confused outburst from the hunters outside the tent. Percy rushed outside, quickly followed by Artemis, only to see the hunters standing in a circle around…. Nothing. There was nothing there, and both were confused as to what the girls were doing.

"Thalia, what is going on?" Percy asked her, barely registering her as his cousin, but more as the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia had pain in her eyes, but answered nonetheless; "the boy you had tortured just… disappeared."

Percy cursed, then quickly apologized at the glare Artemis was giving him. "He was a son of Hecate, he teleported away through the mist." he explained to the confused hunters, then promptly turned to Artemis and told her he was leaving.

"We are going with you Perseus, you do not have a choice in this matter." she added, when he looked like he was going to refuse them coming. He just sighed, and told her where to teleport the girls to. When asked about how he was going to get there, he just became a sea breeze and materialized behind her.

Unsurprisingly, he had already mastered this new ability, as he usually did when on his own in the forests and urban jungles of America. You pick things up quickly when you're alone and fighting several monsters a day. Although there was still the wave of nausea, it was less than his first attempt, and soon became ignorable.

They teleported to their next destination, somewhere Percy honestly never thought about again, after his first encounter on his quest with Frank and Hazel.

His son was being kept in Seattle, The city of Rain.

 **There's chapter 6 for ya. I know I said there would be action in this chapter, but I decided to add a couple people to the list of "People who mean a lot to Percy who are either dead or in danger" and I ended up with this chapter. Still don't know about a pairing, I'm actually probably leaning more towards not having one. Let me know what you think about that, and until tomorrow :)**

 **P.S. We've broken 750 views on the story, which I never actually thought I would get. It means a lot to me that all of you wonderful people would even click/tap on my story, and even more for the few who have followed and/or favorited my story.**

 **P.P.S. These nine words mark my first chapter over two thousand words!**

 **Thanks (again) for reading,**

 **~Lou**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7. All I have to mention for this little opening blurb is that yes, this is a dark story. Mostly because I like dark stories with death, tragedy, and heartache; yeah I'm just sadistic like that. Also, one more thing, this story has hit 1500 views. Thank you so much to all you readers, it may not be much compared to other stories, but it's more than I thought I'd get, especially in just 7 chapters. Reviews are nice...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Blake could feel his father close by, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. While he was trying to figure it out, Alabaster and the woman were arguing about what to do with him. Alabaster didn't want to be chased to his death by another child of Poseidon, but the woman was very insistent that he would be necessary for their plans. Blake didn't know what the plans were, except that Percy had to be out of the way.

Suddenly, the cavern started shaking. Hard. Stone was falling from ceiling, it seemed like shelves that he hadn't noticed before, because the light wasn't bright enough, were falling off the walls and breaking apart. Suddenly, an entire wall just exploded, and after Blake's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he saw what he had been feeling.

His father, surprisingly standing with Artemis and her hunters behind him, started filling the cavern. The woman, who had fallen over when the wall exploded, stood up and cursed. Percy seemed to be having no trouble hacking and slashing his way through their forces, heading straight for Blake.

Once Percy caught sight of his son chained to a wall, bleeding in several spots, and barely conscious, his eyes became flaming green orbs, his anger barely being contained, for fear he would hurt the Hunters and helpful Amazons, long story. He didn't want to hurt anyone helping him, but he knew that if he didn't release it soon, it would be too much to hold in.

So he stopped his rampage to his son and turned to Artemis, "Get the Hunters and Amazons out of here, I will finish this." he said, dead serious. Even Artemis knew better than to contradict or question his orders, so immediately flashed away to Thalia to relay the orders to get everyone out, before flashing over to Hylla and telling her the same.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Percy's eye, he saw someone he never expected to see again. Luke Castellan, who was currently swinging a sword at him, aiming for the neck. Percy instinctively blocked, and then locked their blades together.

"Luke! What are you doing here." he growled, barely keeping himself from throwing Luke away and killing him, wanting to get information first.

"Gaea isn't the only one with influence over Tartarus, Jackson." he growled right back, wishing he could yank his sword free and swing it right through the son of Poseidon's neck. Percy glanced around, never taking his eyes off Luke, and saw that Artemis was the last one leaving the gaping hole in the cavern wall.

Just as he was about to release the ocean within him, he heard a voice that he had only heard the last time he was in Seattle, "Stop.". The one word made Luke stop struggling to release his sword from the lock he was in, while Percy relaxed his stance slightly. He then realized it was charmspeak, pushed its effects out of his head, and tightened his grip on his sword while slowly turning around.

There she was, Otrera, the first queen of the Amazons. Except this time, instead of walking around with an entourage, she was holding a dagger to his son's throat.

"Give up Jackson. I know you won't do anything to endanger your son here." she purred, she was certain this was only a positive scenario. Even the pesky little Hunters and Amazons loyal to Hylla had left him!

He was struggling against her charmspeak, then realized something. She wasn't a child of Aphrodite, she didn't have charmspeak... This must be some mist-manipulation she had, and was pushing it into his mind. Once he remembered this, he wasn't affected at all. It was like flipping a switch to turn something off; it just stopped affecting him altogether.

"Otrera. It's been awhile, and I assume that Nyx brought you back to take control of the Amazons again?" he was just buying time for the others to get a safe enough distance away from them.

"Of course she did, who better to lead the Amazons than their first queen?" she kept trying to control him, not realizing he wasn't affected in the slightest. "Enough talk, Jackson. Swear on the Styx to not involve yourself in this war, and we'll let your boy here go free." she was suddenly all business, probably thinking about why he wasn't swayed by her words.

Percy hesitated, all he wanted to do was keep his son safe. He didn't particularly care about most of the gods, but he knew that he couldn't abandon the one's nice to him; Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, he couldn't just leave them all to be enslaved by Nyx and Erebus. Even through all the tragedies he'd endured in his life, his fatal flaw was still loyalty, he couldn't just back out.

So he decided to make Annabeth proud, he was going to use trickery. He pretended to be contemplating her offer, but he was really just figuring out his wording to get his son back safely.

"Fine. I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, swear on the Styx that I will not fight in this war, unless provoked." he was somewhat careless on the last few words, he just hoped she wouldn't think too deeply into it.

She considered this, and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, she said "I, Otrera accept your oath and will keep my word." thunder rumbled around them, Otrera wore a satisfied grin and threw the boy back to his father.

Percy picked him up, hugged him tightly, and teleported him away using the sea in his veins. Then he turned back towards Otrera with a smirk that could only mean trouble. "Otrera, I thought you smarter than that, oh well. It seems I must kill you without even a fight. A shame it is, to not be able to fight the first queen of the Amazons, but with this many people around us, I wouldn't trust one of them not to stab me in the back." he finished his rant, while Otrera just looked confused.

"What are you talking about Jackson, you can't fight us. You swore on the Styx to stay out of this." she was basically begging with him to leave, she knew that if he decided to fight, she wouldn't survive.

"Ah, I did but there was one little thing you missed. I said I wouldn't fight unless provoked, and kidnapping my son seems like a good reason to kill you where you stand." he finished, uncapping Riptide, which seemed to be glowing dimly with a sea green light. In fact, even Percy seemed to be glowing with this strange light.

He then proceeded to stab his sword into the ground, release the ocean of pain he'd been harboring in him for the past two months, and bring the entire cavern down. The last thing he saw before he teleported away was Alabaster teleport Luke away with the mist, to which he mentally growled at. The son of Hermes was back from his time in Tartarus, and he would not get away with his crimes.

 **Line Break (This is normally when one of my other chapters would end… Lucky you..)**

Percy mentally sighed, sure of the conversation that would be coming as soon as he solidified. Blake was always curious, he got it from Annabeth, and he would ask questions rapid-fire, just like her. They were so similar in their mannerisms, it was almost like having her with them. Percy solidified, and braced himself.

"How did you find me? How did you manage to get the Hunters and Amazons to help you? How did you take down the whole cavern like that?" Blake shot out, just as expected, although he couldn't even stand, and looked like he was fighting unconsciousness.

"Now is not really a good time, we have to get moving. I'll try to answer your questions on the way, but some of those are a long story." was the only answer he got, while simultaneously getting handed a canteen of nectar and a square of ambrosia.

They started jogging, the Hunters nor Amazons were nowhere to be seen. Of course, neither wanted to be close to males who weren't in chains.

"Alright, shoot." Percy said, after a long silence, the only sound being the undergrowth of the forest they were jogging through.

"Let's start with the Hunters, how in the world did you manage to get them to help?" Blake asked, knowing this was going to be one of the longer answers.

"Before I answer that, do you know how long you were kept there?" he asked, "No", came the short reply. "You were there for two months, and once I saw you were gone I started searching for you across the states. I would just camp out in forests through the night, and one night I heard a couple of demigods walking under the tree I was in." He took a deep breath, and told him of the rest of events that happened. Excluding the more gruesome bits of torture, of course.

"Anyways, I got the information out of them, and the Hunters, who had been pursuing me for awhile, wouldn't let me leave without them. Ironic, the man-hating girls wouldn't let me leave." He just decided to continue the story, knowing the next questions that would be coming anyways.

"Next we got to Seattle, and I went to the only place I knew. The Amazon building, headquarters for the actual Amazons. There we powered our way in; freed Hylla, who wasn't killed by Otrera for some reason, and fought our way back out with some of Hylla's loyal supporters."

"From there, I could feel you nearby and just started destroying things until I found you. A couple of Starbuck's and restaurants later, there you were." he finished, letting out the rest of his breath.

"Dad! You can't just go around causing earthquakes and killing mortals!" Blake exclaimed, suprised that Percy would do something like that, even for him.

All he did was chuckle. "Look up; incase you didn't notice, it's the middle of the night. No one got hurt." was all he said, then took another breath; "Anything else?"

"Yeah, where are we going? I need to rest, I can't feel my legs and I've been hanging from a wall for two months." at this Percy's eyes flared with anger, becoming powerful; almost like a god's eyes.

"Camp, but I just wanted to get away from Seattle and didn't feel like talking in the cabin. I figured you'd have a lot to say, and I want to hear what happened to you-but after you rest" he added, seeing Blake open his mouth to speak.

Percy teleported them right back into Cabin Three, where Blake immediately collapsed on a bunk and started snoring away.

 **Alright… I know I've missed a lot of days. I can't do daily updates anymore, maybe 2-3 days if I'm lucky. I'm also considering just putting the story on Hiatus until further notice. Lack of muse, lack of joy. If you want me to keep updating, however irregularly, let me know. Thanks for the reviews on my little update, and remember, Criticism is appreciated! This will be the last update until I decide to continue the story. Yes, it will continue, but maybe not for awhile. This little line of words right here makes it 2000 words exactly.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~Lou**


End file.
